Scared To See Megavolt (Season 2 Episode 1: Your Shoes Untied)
Cowardly Lion: Wait a minute, fellas. I was just thinking. I really don't wanna see Megavolt when SpongeBob forgot to tie his shoes this much .I'd better wait for he outside. *'Scarecrow:' What's the matter? *'Tin Man': Oh, he's such a scared again. *'Dorothy:' Don't you know Megavolt's gonna give you some courage? *'Cowardly Lion:' I'd be to scared to ask him for it. (sobbing) *'Tails:' Well then, we'll ask him for you. *'Cowardly Lion:' I'd sooner wait outside. *'Twilight Sparkle:' But-- *'Thomas:' --Why? *'Cowardly Lion:' Because I'm-- still scared. (sobbing) *'Scarecrow:' What happened? *'Cowardly Lion:' Somebody pull my tail (sobbing) *'Scarecrow:' You did it yourself. *'Cowardly Lion:' I--thrown *'Mr. Stubborn:' Come on. *'Mr. Krabs:' Let's see, a five-letter word for happiness. "Money." laughs '' *'Customer:' Off-Screen This is the worst service we've ever had! We're going to the Chum Bucket! ''Krabs opens the bathroom door to see what the problem is *'Mr. Krabs:' Wait! Wait! Don't go! pants are on the ground '' *'Harold:' Oh yeah, we are definitely out of here. ''costumers continue to complain. Mr. Krabs runs over to the door, his pants are still on the ground. *'Mr. Krabs:' Wait! Wait, don't go! That's me money walking out the door! What's the meaning of this, Mr. Squidward? *'Squidward:' It's SpongeBob's fault. Krabs gets upset. His eyes turn into steamboat whistles *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob, get out here! out the kitchen door More. peeks out a little more More. stretches himself partially through the door All the way, boy! snaps out of the door and falls to the ground. What be the matter, SpongeBob? I ought to make you walk the plank for this. *'SpongeBob:' I'm sorry Mr. Krabs, it's just that I... I... *'Mr. Krabs:' Yes? *'SpongeBob:' I... I... I... I... I... I... *'Mr. Krabs:' Yes, yes, yes? *'SpongeBob:' I... I... I... I... I... *'Mr. Krabs:' Out with it, boy! shakes SpongeBob What is it? *'SpongeBob:' I forgot how to tie my shoes. *'Cowardly Lion:' What's that? What'd he say? What huh? What'd he say? *'Hiram:' I-I--I don't know. *'Miss Bianca:' Forgot to tie shoes? *'Bernard:' Shoe laces? *'Jake:' Shh! Listin. *'Mr. Krabs:' laughs That's all? *'SpongeBob:' So you'll show me how? *'Mr. Krabs:' I don't wear shoes. gasps then runs over to Tom '' *'SpongeBob:' Could you show me how to tie my shoes? *'Tom:' Uh, fins? ''to his feet. SpongeBob runs to another customer *'SpongeBob:' Could you show me how to tie my shoes? *'Eel:' Well, I would, but, sadly, I am only an eel. her tail in front of SpongeBob's face. SpongeBob runs to of the door to Jellyfish Fields *'SpongeBob:' talks to 3 Jellyfish Could any of you show me how to tie my laces? Jellyfish sting him. The scene changes to show SpongeBob looking under a rock of 6 Sea Urchins Could you, you, you, you, or you show me how to tie a knot? Sea Urchins run off. The Scene changes to SpongeBob looking at a creature in a cave Could you show me how to tie a simple knot? angrily, yelling echoing ''Doesn't anybody know how to tie a knot?!! ''crying NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FAIL TO TIE MY SHOES!!! I DID! I DID!! I HAVE HAD IT!!! sound, wailing as Megavolt appeared behind him, as SpongeBob tunrs around, screaming Ahh! Megavolt! giggles No hard feelings right? Can you learn me how to tie my shoe, please, with chocolate, strawberry, vanilla flavor ice creams, with bananas, covered with chocolate hot fudge, Almonds, whipped cream and a cherry on top? dog eyes *'Megavolt:' Angry NO! Because I found you, Sponge, yelling ...and YOU LOSE!! *'SpongeBob:' crying *'Dorothy:' Oh, my! Megavolt You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Frightening the poor sponge like that when it came for you for help! We know how to tie SpongeBob's shoe laces. Category:SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Darkwing Duck Villains